Old friends
by tommka
Summary: After her first semester at university Meiko thinks about her new life and old friends.


**A/N: This one is more or less AU considering that Meiko and Kaito (as well as all the other Voclaoids) are normal humans - not singers and certainly not computer programs.  
>It's a bit unusual for me to write but I like it. Maybe there will also be a sequel to this (or rather more chapters? I don't know how far I will go with this.)<strong>

**However, I have to thank Harmony for betaing! Without her this would be much worse and with much more grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**And now - enjoy!  
>And review if you like. I would really appreciate some citicism so I can do better next time!<strong>

Old friends

Meiko sat down and let out a deep breath as she picked up her cup of coffee from her desk. She had spent the last few hours organizing her books and notes and had basically cleaned her desk from the mess that had littered it while she had studied for her exams.

She had finally finished her last exam today so she had felt like cleaning the mess that more or less consisted of a pile of books, notes and empty cups. It hadn't been a nice sight but all that studying had actually helped. She had had no problems at all during her exams except for logistics but that subject was just plain boring. She had barely managed to force herself to learn all the essential stuff.

As she drank her coffee, she let her thoughts wander off. It was already half a year ago that she'd graduated from school and decided to study business and management at university. She hadn't been sure about it at first but after one semester she could tell it was the right choice. She actually liked it and she thought she might actually prefer it to the educational studies she had been considering doing first.

The only sad thing about it was that she had completely lost contact with Kaito, along with some other school friends. Kaito had initially asked her to go to the same university as him and to study the same subject. It was a great idea and she'd wanted to go along with it but in the end her friends persuaded her that it wasn't her thing. She loved children and all but more often than not she got impatient with them and all the educational theory she would have had to learn would have bored her out of her mind.

So she had gone for management and even though they had promised to keep in touch, both were too busy with their own lives to actually keep in contact. The fact that they were living in different cities, miles away from each other, wasn't helping either.

Meiko sighed. Well, that was probably how things go.

_You can't keep in touch with everyone from school, can you?_

She was glad that at least Luka, who was studying to be a cook, lived nearby. She kept inviting Meiko over to try out new recipes so she still had at least one friend from school around, someone whom she had known for a long time.

But still, Kaito had been her best friend, if not more. She had given up on labelling their relationship sometime during the second year they had known each other. He was special to her and she had never expected to have lost touch that easily. Perhaps she'd underestimated what effect it would have when they chose to live in different cities, have different friends, problems and lives.

She glanced over to her phone that was lying on the desk. Maybe, she thought, she should just text him? But what should she tell him? _Hey! How are you? _sounded lame and there was no way she would tell him that she was missing him. No, that would be embarassing.

Another sigh.

_Okay, there's no point in sitting here and getting all upset because of it. If you don't plan to do anything to save your relationship, you can as well stop complaining, s_he scolded herself and walked over to her kitchen counter to make herself another cup of coffee.

She hated it but had to admit that even though she missed her friend she didn't know what she should talk with him about even if she called or texted him right now. Exams could have been a topic of conversation but somehow that seemed too trivial when she thought about it, and nothing she really wanted to dicuss with an old friend. They had used to talk about much more important stuff.

She pushed a button on her coffee machine and looked out the window. The sight wasn't that nice - just a normal street and the buildings across from hers. In the evening Meiko could observe the residents in the apartments across the street; sometimes Luka joined her and they would imagine what the people were saying in conversation, which made the whole thing hilarious. They already had stories and backgrounds made up for almost every apartment in the building and even invented names for the people.

Luka.

Meiko was so glad to have her nearby – which, however, didn't stop her from missing Kaito now and then. She missed discussing everything with him, having him there when she felt down and talking all night about the most personal things – except their feelings for each other, of course.

They had had a relationship where sometimes words weren't even necessary. They had known each other well enough to know what was wrong with the other by just looking at them. Kaito had also helped her become more self-confident when she used to worry about people not liking her for her occasionally sharp personality.

But these days she could hardly just call him and start a personal conversation. It felt wrong after all the time they'd spent apart and anyway, she didn't know what was going on in his head anymore and how he felt. He could as well have been a complete stranger.

She heard the stilling of the coffee machine that indicated that her coffee was ready. She also took it as a sign to stop those thoughts. They weren't going anywhere and thinking in circles about the same upsetting topic wasn't exactly how she imagined her day to be. The end of her very first semester had to be celebrated and she really didn't want to be troubled with her thoughts when she met Luka later to go out.

Just as she took her cup and forced herself to think about happier things like the upcoming evening with Luka and the several-weeks-long break, her phone vibrated. Meiko went over to her desk.

_A text? Hopefully not Luka canceling the meeting!_ she frowned while picking up the phone and opening the message. As she read it a smile appeared on her face, growing bigger with every word.

How typical; he really managed to write a cheesy text without it being awkward.

'Hey there! \(^0^)/ How are you~? Give me a call - I miss my Mei-chan! (? ³?)? - Kaito '

She quickly typed an answer before heading off to her bathroom to shower, leaving her coffee and the phone on her desk. As she hummed a song and stepped into the shower, her phone's screen flashed saying _message sent_.

'Hey, you idiot. You still write like some 13-year-old schoolgirl! I'm going out with Luka later but I'll make sure to call you before. Like ... about 6pm, all right? - Meiko'

Just because she was really happy about that text, it didn't mean that she couldn't be her usual tsundere self. And she didn't have to tell him that Luka wouldn't be coming over until about 9pm so they had 3 hours to talk, did she?

She certainly didn't had to tell him.

With the wide smile still plastered on her face, she wondered how she was supposed to wait until 6pm before calling him. It may be only 45 minutes until six but every minute of waiting would be torture. Not that Meiko would call earlier, but either way, she certainly would wear this wide smile for the rest of the day.


End file.
